The present invention relates to motorcycle carriers and in particular to trailer hitch mounted motorcycle carriers.
Individual motorcycle riders and members of motorcycle clubs often desire to take weekend or cross country trips. While motorcycle quality and general dependability have dramatically improved in recent years, there remains a risk of breakdown. When such breakdown occurs, the motorcycle rider may be stranded far from repair facilities, food, and lodging. It is also undesirable to leave a motorcycle unprotected on a country road side because of the likelihood of vandalism and theft.
Given the size and weight of motorcycles commonly ridden on cross country trips, it is very difficult to transport such a disabled motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,985 for “Portable Motorcycle Carrier,” discloses a carrier which attaches to a receiver trailer hitch. Unfortunately, the carrier described in the '985 patent is far too large to carry on a motorcycle, and the carrier is designed to carry all the weight of a motorcycle, which may have a severe negative impact on the handling of the vehicle it is attached to. Other known motorcycle carriers have the same difficulties.